beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
All Starz
All Starz (PPBオールスターズ PPB Ōru Sutāzu) are a team featured in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade and Beyblade: G-Revolution. About The All Starz were the defending American Champions before they were overthrown by the Bladebreakers. The All Starz is a considerably large team and is sponsored by the Secretary of State, Douglas. Their first string is comprised of Captain Michael Summers, three other Bladers and coached by Judy Tate. The PPB Educational Center is the All Starz's base of operations. The original 4 members are mostly experts at launching their Beyblades at full potential, the exception being Eddy whose Beyblade style is different from the others. This means matches can often end as soon as they begin and it is the goal of their team. Eddy's style is still based on this theory but is not forced base. Michael's launch style is the most notable of their teams' preference and he has two levels of attack depending on which arm he uses. It is stated the original 4 members used digitally reproduced Bit-Beasts who are created using data. Their research team picks out the best strategies for each match and their Bladers pick and choose their opponents as they please based on the data. They like to know every detail of a battle before it begins and regard each match as a chance to gain more data. As a result, the team suffers when it comes to individual Bladers and as they rely on the data so much, they can neglect the Blader's aspects such as willpower and miss their true hidden potential. In G-Revolution, the attitude of the team changes and the others are forced to step aside for Max and Rick, both being new blood to the team. As Judy stated, they would come around later, which later was proven correct as they are seen on the sidelines supporting them. This time their team based itself on Rick's strong offense to match Max's strong defense, both balancing each other out. When BEGA took control of Beyblading, the All Starz joined the newly reunited G Revolutions on their quest to bring back the BBA. Members History Beyblade When the Bladebreakers first came to America for the American Tournament, they were taken to the PPB Educational Center, where they met up with Max's mother and their main team: the All Starz. It was noted that each blader was an athlete who possessed a Beyblade designed with scientific data and analysis. They decided to analyze the Bladebreakers throughout the tournament to enhance their strategies for victory. However, the Bladebreakers were able to prove to them that Beyblading is also about hard work, dedication, and spirit, especially when the All Starz were defeated in the finals. Later on, the All Starz were invited to participate in the World Championships, where they would face off with the White Tigers and the Demolition Boys. Beyblade: G-Revolution As of G-Revolution, the team is now composed of five Bladers and one Coach, with Max Tate and Rick Anderson joining the team as one of their World Championship representatives. The All Starz reappear in G-Revolution as the PPB All Starz, with a modified player line-up, excluding Steven (who was revealed in the finale to be in the hospital with an injured leg) and adding Max Tate and Rick Anderson. In the first chapters, Rick's win against Michael, this victory brought him the main place in the team, along with Max, who won against Emily. As the world tournament for this series involved teams using only two Bladers, a playoff for the spaces was performed within the team, with Max and Rick defeating Michael and Emily to claim them. At first, Rick doesn't want to cooperate with Max and only wants to win by himself. Their first battles against the F-Dynasty and the Barthez Battalion are won with ease. However, due to Barthez's plan, Rick seriously injures Claude, resulting in the team being seen as villainous, Even though he didn't do it on purpose. When they fight against the Blitzkrieg Boys, Kai demanded the crowd to show respect to them or else, to Max's delight. He is then defeated by Kai, despite Max's new Draciel G Beyblade. Rick manages to swiftly defeat Tala but is defeated against Kai, earning them a loss. When it was noted that Max decided not to use any stadium advantage when facing Kai, Rick berated him for doing so. During the next fight against White Tiger X, Max and Rick face Ray and Lee. During this fight, Rick finally learns how to work in a team, resulting in a victory for them. Their final match is against the BBA Revolution. Despite having a long and heavy fight, Rick loses to Daichi Sumeragi, with Max also losing to Tyson Granger. Although he didn't win the battle, Max's Draciel G heavily damaged Tyson's Dragoon G. In the BEGA saga, Max returns to his old team, the newly renamed G Revolutions, resulting in him leaving the PPB All Starz. However, the PPB All Starz (minus Eddy) join them in taking down BEGA. Michael and Emily provide Max with new parts for his Draciel, evolving it into Draciel MS. Rick later temporarily teams up with White Tiger X's Lee to prevent Ming-Ming and Crusher's reluctant attempt to incapacitate Tyson, ahead of his Justice Five tie-breaker match against Brooklyn. In the original ending, Rick battles Carlos in an unknown alley while the rest of the PPB All Starz return to America, where they reunite with Eddy and they all visit Steven at a hospital. Achievements Gallery Beyblade 2000 All-Stars04.png All-Stars03.png Tumblr ouxvk4oebL1w4q252o1 1280.png All-Stars38.png All-Stars02.png All-Stars41.png All-Stars40.png All-Stars39.png All-Stars34.png All-Stars35.png All-Stars36.png Beyblade G Revolution Tumblr ona2u1ZFuI1w4q252o1 1280.png|All Stars in G-Revolution All_starz.jpg All_starz1.jpg Tumblr oo26vqjeQD1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ooocgfzhUG1w4q252o5 1280.png Tumblr on6ml8LU7m1w4q252o1 1280.png|All Starz at the America Qualifier Tumblr ondtduTowt1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oo21bgUAR31w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oo0jytKjOQ1w4q252o1 1280.jpg Tumblr oo6xbwK48h1w4q252o1 1280.jpg Tumblr oo486nYeOO1w4q252o1 1280.jpg tumblr_nrcthsw3ya1u9z15xo5_1280.jpg S03E09-185203 1.jpg S03E09-185329 1.jpg|Max confronted by Emily, Michael and Eddy Michael hat verloren.1.jpg Allstars01.png Screenshot 20190927-175235 1.jpg Screenshot 20190829-180654 1.jpg Screenshot 20190906-150929 1.jpg Screenshot 20190903-171318 1.jpg Screenshot 20190903-171323 1.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub 369480.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub 334200.jpg Screenshot 20190906-155446 1.jpg Screenshot 20190906-151357 1.jpg Screenshot 20190927-175342 1.jpg Screenshot 20190826-182519 1.jpg Screenshot 20190907-141805 1.jpg Screenshot 20190907-160426 1.jpg Screenshot 20190907-141744 1.jpg S03E11-155418 1.jpg S03E14-171116 1.jpg S03E04-180801 1.jpg S03E04-173151 1.jpg S03E04-173323 1.jpg S03E24-155316 1.jpg S03E24-154957 1.jpg S03E24-144849 1.jpg S03E25-160522 1.jpg S03E25-160554 1.jpg S03E24-224817 1.jpg S03E24-224805 1.jpg S03E25-145420 1.jpg S03E25-192146 1.jpg S03E19-182213 1.jpg Trivia *Prior to Max and Rick joining in G-Revolution, each member of All Starz used a Bit Beast whose name was prefixed with "Try". **"Try" comes from "Triathlon", which is a race that involves 3 forms of sport, these are usually running, swimming and cycling. As well as being yet another sports-related reference, it is a nod to the tournaments being won in Beyblade as a best 2 out of 3 rounds. **The original 4 "try" bits are references to various sporting related logos, with the most obvious being Trygator which is a reference to the Lacoste logo. **Max and Rick's two Beyblades in G-Revolution represent attack (Rock Bison) and defense (Draciel). *Each of these members also specialized in a specific sport. References Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Beyblade: 2000 Teams Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Teams Category:Beyblade: 2000 Category:Original Series Category:First Generation Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Teams Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade